Remake
Le remake (anglicisme venant du verbe « to remake » qui signifie « refaire ») est, dans le jargon du cinéma, un film adapté à partir d'un film existant précédemment. Le nouveau contenu peut être plus ou moins fidèle à l'original, en fonction des choix des nouveaux réalisateurs et producteurs. Intérêt Les remakes se comptent par centaines, voire par milliers, dans l'histoire du cinéma. Ils correspondent généralement à une minimisation de la prise de risque de la part de la production, s'appuyant le plus souvent sur la renommée d'un film célèbre, parfois aussi sur le désir de « dépoussiérer » un film moins connu. Le cinéma américain, plus que tout autre, y a eu abondamment recours au cours des dernières décennies en puisant dans les succès des cinématographies étrangères, auquel son public est assez hermétique. On trouve parmi les remakes américains un grand nombre de comédies françaises et plusieurs films d'horreur japonais et asiatiques. D'un point de vue cinéphilique, les remakes ont un intérêt car, présentant une vision différente de la même œuvre initiale, les différences sont révélatrices des caractéristiques de leur époque de réalisation. Ce peut être aussi l'occasion de faire des choix idéologiques ou politiques dans la nouvelle version, par exemple en remplaçant ou en supprimant certaines répliques. Typologie Dans le cinéma américain on peut distinguer deux types de remake : * Les remakes de films « anciens » (principalement américains ou anglophones, plus rarement étrangers), que l'on remet au goût du jour. Généralement, il faut compter une période d'au moins vingt ans pour qu'un film connaisse une nouvelle version. * Les remakes de films étrangers contemporains, produits généralement peu de temps après l'original, et destinés en premier lieu à adapter une œuvre remarquée au public américain, majoritairement réfractaire à la lecture des sous-titres (le plus souvent la seule façon de voir un film tourné en langue étrangère aux États-Unis, le doublage des films étrangers étant très rare). Adaptations Dans certains cas, un ou plusieurs acteurs reprennent leur rôle dans la nouvelle version. C'est ainsi le cas de : * Penélope Cruz qui interprète Sofia dans le film espagnol Ouvre les yeux en 1997, puis dans son remake américain Vanilla Sky en 2001 ; * Gérard Depardieu qui interprète André dans le film français Mon père, ce héros en 1991, puis dans son remake américain My Father the Hero en 1994. Ils peuvent aussi faire une apparition furtive dans un rôle différent, un caméo (voir Caméo des acteurs d'origine). Le titre d'un remake n'est pas nécessairement le même que celui de l'original. Remakes classés par pays Même pays États-Unis * 1954 : Une étoile est née (A star is born) de George Cukor, d'après Une étoile est née (A star is born) (1937) de William A. Wellman * 1956 : Haute Société (High Society) de Charles Walters, d'après Indiscrétions (The Philadelphia story) (1940) de George Cukor * 1976 : Une étoile est née (A star is born) de Frank Pierson, d'après Une étoile est née (A star is born) (1937) de William A. Wellman * 1978 : Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep) de Michael Winner, d'après Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep) (1947) d'Howard Hawks * 1978 : L'Invasion des profanateurs (Invasion of the body snatchers) de Philip Kaufman, d'après L'Invasion des profanateurs de sépultures (Invasion of the body snatchers) (1956) de Don Siegel * 1982 : ''The Thing de John Carpenter, d'après La Chose d'un autre monde (The thing from another world) (1951) de Christian Niby et Howard Hawks * 1983 : 'Scarface' de Brian de Palma, d'après Scarface d'Howard Hawks * 1986 : ''La mouche, film de David Cronenberg, d'après le film La Mouche noire, film d'horreur de série B de Kurt Neumann de 1958. * 1991 : Les Nerfs à vif (Cape fear) de Martin Scorsese, d'après Les Nerfs à vif (''Cape fear) (1961)de Jack L. Thompson * 1993 : Body Snatchers, l'invasion continue (Body snatchers) d'Abel Ferrara, d'après L'Invasion des profanateurs de sépultures (Invasion of the body snatchers) (1956) de Don Siegel *1998 : ''Hantise (The Haunting) de Jan de Bont, d'après La Maison du diable (The Haunting)'' (1963) de Robert Wise * 1998 : À nous quatre (The Parent Trap) de Nancy Meyers, d'après La Fiancée de papa (The Parent Trap) (1961) de David Swift * 1998 : Psycho de Gus Van Sant, d'après Psychose (Psycho) (1960) d'Alfred Hitchcock * 1999 : La fin d'une liaison (The end of the affair) de Neil Jordan, d'après Vivre un grand amour (The end of the affair) (1955) d'Edward Dmytryk * 1999 : La maison de l'horreur {House on haunted hill) de William Malone, d'après La maison de l'horreur (House on haunted hill) (1959) de William Castle * 2001 : L'Armée des morts (Dawn of the dead) de Zack Snyder, d'après Zombie (Dawn of the dead) (1978) de George A. Romero * 2001 : 13 fantômes (13 ghosts) de Steve Beck, d'après 13 fantômes (13 ghosts) (1960) de William Castle * 2002 : Ocean's Eleven de Steve Soderbergh, d'après Ocean's eleven (L' inconnu de Las Vegas) (1960) de Lewis Milestone * 2003 : Massacre à la tronçonneuse (The Texas chainsaw massacre) de Marcus Nispel, d'après Massacre à la tronçonneuse (The Texas chainsaw massacre) (1974) de Tobe Hooper * 2005 : Assaut sur le central 13 (Assault on Precinct 13) de Jean-François Richet, d'après Assaut (Assault on Precinct 13) (1976) de John Carpenter, lui même remake de Rio Bravo (1959) d'Howard Hawks * 2005 : King Kong de Peter Jackson , d'après King Kong de Merian C. Cooper et Ernest B. Schoedsack * 2005 : Fog (The Fog) de Rupert Wainwright, d'après Fog (The Fog) (1980) de John Carpenter * 2006 : The Visiting d'Oliver Hirschbiegel, d'après L'Invasion des profanateurs de sépultures (Invasion of the body snatchers) (1956) de Don Siegel * 2006 : ''When a stranger calls de Simon West, d'après Terreur sur la ligne (When a stranger calls) (1979) de Fred Walton * 2006 : La colline a des yeux (The Hills have eyes) de Alexandre Aja , d'après La colline a des yeux (The Hills Have Eyes) de Wes Craven * 2006 : ''La Panthère rose'' (The Pink Panther) de Shawn Levy, d'après ''La Panthère rose'' (The Pink Panther, en fait américano-anglais) (1963) de Blake Edwards * 2007 : 3:10 to Yuma de James Mangold, d'après Trois Heures Dix Pour Yuma (3:10 to Yuma) (1957) de Delmer Daves * 2007 : Funny Games U.S. de Michael Haneke, d'après Funny Games de Michael Haneke * 2008 : Les Oiseaux de Martin Campbell, d'après Les Oiseaux (The Birds) (1963) d'Alfred Hitchcock France * 1988 : Les Prédateurs de la nuit d'après Les Yeux sans visage (1959) * 1999 : Le Schpountz d'après Le Schpountz (1938) * 2001 : Un crime au paradis d'après La poison (1951) * 2004 : Les Choristes d'après La Cage aux rossignols (1946) * 2005 : Boudu d'après Boudu sauvé des eaux (1932) * 2008 : L'Emmerdeur d'après L'Emmerdeur (1973) Japon * 1983 : La Ballade de Narayama d'après La Ballade de Narayama (1958) Pays différents Remakes américains de films allemands * 1951 : M le maudit (M'') de Joseph Losey, d'après ''M le maudit (M'') (1931) de Fritz Lang * 1961 : ''La Fiancée de papa (The Parent Trap) d'après Petite maman (Das Doppelte Lottchen) (1950) * 2007 : Le Goût de la vie (No Reservations) d'après Chère Martha (Bella Martha) (2002) Remakes américains de films britanniques * 2004 : Ladykillers (The Ladykillers) d'après Tueurs de dames (The Ladykillers, 1954) Remakes américains de films français * 1938 : Algiers d'après Pépé le Moko * 1945 : La Rue rouge d'après La Chienne * 1946 : ''Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois d'après Le Dernier tournant (1939) et Obsession (Ossessione, 1942). Sera lui même refait en 1976. * 1954 : Désirs humains d'après La Bête humaine * 1958 : Violent Road d'après Le Salaire de la peur * 1961 : Fanny d'après Fanny (et la trilogie de Marcel Pagnol) * 1977 : Sorcerer d'après Le Salaire de la peur * 1980 : Willie and Phil d'après Jules et Jim * 1981 : Buddy Buddy d'après L'Emmerdeur * 1982 : The Toy d'après Le Jouet * 1983 : Breathless d'après À bout de souffle * 1983 : ''L'Homme à femmes d'après L'Homme qui aimait les femmes * 1984 : La Fille en rouge (The Woman in Red) d'après Un éléphant ça trompe énormément * 1984 : La Faute à Rio d'après Un Moment d'égarement * 1985 : L'Homme à la chaussure rouge (The Man with One Red Shoe) d'après Le grand blond avec une chaussure noire * 1986 : Le Clochard de Beverly Hills d'après Boudu sauvé des eaux * 1987 : Trois Hommes et un bébé d'après Trois Hommes et un couffin * 1987 : Happy New Year d'après La Bonne Année * 1987 : Running Man (The Running Man) d'après Le Prix du Danger * 1988 : And God Created Woman d'après Et Dieu… créa la femme * 1989 : Three Fugitives d'après Les Fugitifs * 1989 : Cousins d'après Cousin, cousine * 1990 : Quick Change d'après Hold-up * 1990 : Men Don't Leave d'après La vie continue * 1991 : L'embrouille est dans le sac d'après Oscar * 1991 : Paradise d'après Le Grand Chemin * 1991 : Pure Luck d'après La Chèvre * 1993 : Sommersby d'après Le Retour de Martin Guerre * 1993 : Nom de code : Nina d'après Nikita * 1993 : Intersection d'après Les Choses de la vie * 1993 : My Father, ce héros (My Father, the Hero) d'après Mon père, ce héros * 1994 : Mixed Nuts d'après le Père Noël est une ordure (1982) * 1994 : True Lies d'après La Totale ! * 1995 : Nine Months d'après Neuf mois * 1995 : The Birdcage d'après La Cage aux folles * 1996 : Two Much d'après Le Jumeau * 1996 : The Associate d'après L'Associé * 1996 : L'Armée des 12 singes (12 Monkeys) de Terry Gilliam d'après La Jetée de Chris Marker (1962) * 1996 : Diabolique (film) d'après Les Diaboliques * 1996 : Leçons de séduction (The Mirror has Two faces) d'après Le Miroir à deux faces * 1997 : Father's Day d'après Les Compères * 1997 : Un Indien à New York (Jungle 2 Jungle) d'après Un indien dans la ville (1994) * 1999 : Voyeur (Eye of the Beholder) d'après Mortelle Randonnée (1983) * 2001 : Péché originel (Original Sin) d'après La Sirène du Mississippi (1969) * 2001 : Les Visiteurs en Amérique (Just Visiting) d'après Les Visiteurs (1993) * 2002 : Infidèle d'après La Femme infidèle (1969) * 2004 : Wicker Park d'après L'Appartement (1996) * 2004 : New-York Taxi (Taxi) d'après Taxi (1998) Remakes américains de films hongkongais * 1992 : Reservoir dogs d'après City on Fire (1987) * 2006 : Les Infiltrés (The Departed) d'après Infernal Affairs (2002) Remakes américains de films italiens * 1984 : L'Incompris (Misunderstood) d'après L'Incompris (Incompreso) (1967) de Luigi Comencini * 1992 : Le Temps d'un week-end (The Scent of a Woman) d'après Parfum de femme (1974) de Dino Risi * 2002 : À la dérive (Swept away) d'après Travolti da un insolito destino nell'azzurro mare d'agosto (1974) * 2006 : Last Kiss (The Last Kiss) d'après L'ultimo bacio (2001) Remakes américains de films japonais * 1960 : Les Sept Mercenaires (The Magnificent Seven) de John Sturges, d'après Les Sept Samouraïs (1954) d'Akira Kurosawa * 1964 : L'Outrage (The Outrage) de Martin Ritt d'après Rashōmon (1950) d'Akira Kurosawa * 2002 : Le Cercle (The Ring) de Gore Verbinski, d'après Ringu (1998) d'Hideo Nakata * 2004 : Shall We Dance? de Peter Chelsom, d'après Shall We Dance? (1996) de Masayuki Suo * 2004 : The Grudge de Takashi Shimizu, d'après Ju-on (2002) du même réalisateur * 2005 : Dark Water de Walter Salles, d'après Dark Water (2002) d'Hideo Nakata Remakes français de films américains * 2004 : Double Zéro de Gérard Pirès, d'après Drôles d'espions (Spies Like Us) (1985) de John Landis * 2004 : De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté de Jacques Audiard , d'après Mélodie pour un tueur (Fingers) (1978) de James Toback Références * En 2008, dans le film Soyez sympas, rembobinez, Michel Gondry parodie la notion de remake en mettant en scène deux employés de vidéo club qui remplacent les cassettes qu'ils ont effacées par accident en en réalisant artisanalement des remakes. Voir aussi category:définition